


at midnight, we spill over like champagne

by aphrodite (amurgin)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Girls, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, I'm laughing at how many car tags there are, K/DA, Monster Girls, Praise Kink, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurgin/pseuds/aphrodite
Summary: Pushing off of the hood of her silver Lamborghini, Evelynn made her way over to Akali in short strides, her hips swinging from side to side like the pendulum of a clock, methodical and precise. Her heels clicked against the concrete in a steady rhythm that only grew louder, more threatening, with each step until all that remained was the danger and the thrill. The closer she got, the larger she grew, and like the harshness of the clock’s strike, Evelynn instilled fear with every move, the twelve chimes of the witching hour trailing behind her like bloodhounds out of hell. There was no time that suited her best than the few minutes leading up to midnight, when the gap between the clock’s hands grew tighter, digits encroaching around the life of its victim.





	at midnight, we spill over like champagne

She loves the feeling of rolling heads beneath the sole of her shoes, heels digging into eye sockets, poking through the back of a skull that _should have been_ thick enough with far too much ease. She loves the thrill of the chase, the way their eyes burst open with terror and realization that it’s game over as soon as Evelynn flashes her teeth. She loves the taste of a nice tender heart, blood still warm inside, but what she _adores_ is the sex.

Because it’s these little games of cat and mouse, of fingertips and human flesh, that make the sex taste _so fucking delicious,_ when death settles in and whatever pitiful dick she just so happens to be riding stiffens up like never before. It’s fucked up to think how many men end up coming as soon as Evelynn rips the skin off her face and shows them the devil hiding in plain sight.

That’s when Evelynn feels like she’s just as fucked up as everyone else, like maybe she’s human again for a few seconds before she gets off and puts her clothes back on. After all, how is what she’s doing any different than all the other human carnage, the blood on the bathroom tile, rushing out of the body through her nose, her lip, spat out of the mouth as if it was something repulsive, something grotesque and dirty, something that makes a man’s skin crawl like worms beneath the bones?

But that’s in the past. That’s no longer Evelynn, and humanity is the last thing Evelynn expects to find when she joins Ahri’s idol group. Instead, she’s looking for cute girls, or it’s the cute girls she stays for. One in particular.

**🖤**

“Evelynn.” Akali’s eyes glimpsed upwards, and even though they remained unchanged, the blue of her irises calm, unperturbed, Evelynn could smell the burning embers of a flicker hidden somewhere beneath the surface of it all. “I thought you’d gone home already.”

Pushing off of the hood of her silver Lamborghini, Evelynn made her way over to Akali in short strides, her hips swinging from side to side like the pendulum of a clock, methodical and precise. Her heels clicked against the concrete in a steady rhythm that only grew louder, more threatening, with each step until all that remained was the danger and the thrill. The closer she got, the larger she grew, and like the harshness of the clock’s strike, Evelynn instilled fear with every move, the twelve chimes of the witching hour trailing behind her like bloodhounds out of hell. There was no time that suited her best than the few minutes leading up to midnight, when the gap between the clock’s hands grew tighter, digits encroaching around the life of its victim.

It reverberated throughout the parkade, echoing all around them, sharp edge now imbedded into their eardrum, yet neither of them seemed to mind. Akali didn’t even flinch, not when Evelynn began her approach, not when she stopped barely an inch away, her plush lips warm and sweet against her cheek, breath honeyed and smelling of something Akali understood _too_ well. As for Evelynn, she revelled in the coolness, the icy stare of Akali’s unwavering eyes tracing out the outline of her swaying figure, the length of her legs, naked and long, the fullness of her lips and the lingering aftermath of the previous night still fresh on them.

“I was waiting for you.”

Evelynn peered over the fuchsia lenses of her glasses, golden eyes glistening with ecstasy, bubbling like two glasses of champagne filled to the brim, threatening to spill over, to cascade in short golden waves all over the table. She was a storm in a bottle that had been dropped or shaken up, waiting to pop the cork like a bullet out of the barrel of a gun or the cherry of a _you-know-what_ , begging to cum, begging for release, for the high, for _death with a bang_.

But if Evelynn was the storm, Akali was the rocky cliff, jagged and uneven, sharp in her own right, and despite being bound to the shore, she peered proudly over the sea. She was headstrong, toughing out the lashes and the whippings of the tempest without so much as a sound, her body chilled to the very marrow of her bones. Akali lay still within Evelynn’s stormy eyes, taking the blows with crossed arms, and her gaze measured itself against the golden haze, against the blackened mist that shrouded Evelynn.

It was Evelynn who cut the remaining distance between them short, eyes dropping down Akali’s torso, lingering briefly on her chest, on her bare midriff, and they only came back up when Evelynn’s very own careful fingers crept up her sides. Fingertips brushed lightly against the curves of her body, the contact feather-light, fading in and out like the heat of a flame. It was barely there, but Evelynn could tell Akali felt it all the same. She could tell by the hitch of her breath, a second of silence in her respiration, lungs no longer pulsating with oxygen and adrenaline and the tidal surge of blood, or by the stiffness of her muscles, body firm and rigid against Evelynn’s touches.

 _How cute,_ she thought to herself, hands coming to a stop and cupping Akali’s face, which had lit up red, all of her blood desperately flowing high above to safety, away from and to Evelynn all at once. Her teeth nipped at her lips roughly, far rougher than they needed to be, but they were impatient for a taste.

“I’m sorry I made you wait.” Leaning her forehead against the other's, Akali’s eyes softened up and fell closed, rich eyelashes flitting downwards and casting ashen shadows upon the apples of her cheek. And they didn’t open again, not until golden claws grazed down along her jaw, drawing out their movements in long, excruciating increments of time.

“That’s alright, darling.” Evelynn’s voice was sultry, humming deeply from within the back of her throat, leaking off her tongue, like sap, in thick drops that clung to Akali’s skin. “You did so well today. I could barely take my eyes off you. You could tell, couldn’t you?” Her own eyes narrowed, the claw of her index finger twirling around a lock of hair dyed in mulberry wine. When she had reached the end, its tail hanging off of the back of her hand, Evelynn tugged on it gently, pulling Akali’s face closer onto hers.

It seemed impossible for them to be any closer in that very instant of their bottom lips laying against each other, top lips parted just enough for them to breathe against one another, Akali’s low groan mingling together with Evelynn’s delighted purr, which vibrated along the rim of their mouths.

But Evelynn didn’t press on. She had to be invited in.

Because the danger wasn’t Evelynn, herself. It was her victims’ own desires, besting them at an unwinnable game, and Akali was no better at it than all the others had been.

With a forward snap of her neck, Akali had them kissing, deeply, hungrily, as if deprived of the very food that nourished her soul— _no,_ her entire being. Her teeth were relentless against Evelynn’s lips, just short of tearing chunks out of them, and Akali’s hands grabbed onto the back of her thighs, suddenly hoisting Evelynn into her arms.

While her nails dug in and her palms squeezed tightly, leaving behind marks with the dozen, Akali walked them over to the car and slammed them down onto its hood, hips pressing forward into Evelynn’s. Getting frisky on top of a car worth more than her yearly net income was the last thing Akali had in mind that night. Certainly, the same could not be said for Evelynn.

Akali’s tongue pried her mouth open, bypassing teeth, two sets of sharp fangs, to settle against Evelynn’s. Their tongues entwined, slipping and sliding against each other in a sloppy kiss soaked in saliva, philter dribbling off their chins. Akali moaned a lascivious sound, loud and wet, and then her body tensed up as she ripped herself away, hand shooting up to coil around Evelynn’s neck and keep her pinned below. With a scowl, she turned her head to the side and spat, her hand coming up to wipe away at the excess.

On the other end of it, all Evelynn did was gasp, back arching off of the cold steel, trying to coax her back into Akali’s embrace, needing and wanting so much more than what she had already gotten. When she realized getting her way would necessitate some extra effort, Evelynn wrapped her arms around Akali’s neck and pulled her down, down into her embrace, down into the sweetest circle of hell to exist. The feel of her arms, the coldness of the spandex, like the skin of a snake, was nothing short of a noose hanging heavily on Akali’s shoulders.

“How mean and rough of you. Giving away the gift I so lovingly gave you.” Evelynn purred lowly, her golden eyes vicious and gleaming in the darkness. The words were moaned, elongated vowels seemingly interminable, voice tinged by a whine. But the act fell apart at the seams, when the curtains began to fray, like the edges of her lips giving way to a crooked smirk that made Akali’s back crawl. “ _Aah~!_ I knew I chose you well. You’ll be _so good_ for me.”

Akali exhaled, a small mewl escaping from somewhere at the bottom of her rib cage, where heat and impulse began to pool when Evelynn first spoke, forcing Akali to swallow the poison of her voice. And now that it was inside of her, the chances of it ever wearing off were nonexistent.

Evelynn was a part of Akali. She was _inside_ of her, and, luckily, Akali didn’t mind.

She was frozen on the picture perfect sight of Evelynn pinned against her very own car, her head fallen back, exposing the pristine crook of her neck, which begged Akali to be taken. Or, perhaps, she was the one begging to take it, because it looked _so good, too good_ , and it needed to be defiled. Evelynn’s lips bloomed with bruises, and she already looked _so much better,_ her hot pink lipstick smudged and blending with the blood that oozed out of the various cuts Akali had left in a frenzy. _When the hell had she even done that?_ She could barely remember.  

This had to be a fever dream because Evelynn was a fever dream, running rampant, wracking Akali’s brains until her vision turned blurry, until she couldn’t see past the dense fog of neon mixing together with vantablack, a black hole sucking all the colour in. All of Akali in. It was a perfectly calculated mess, and all Akali could think, amongst the heat of Evelynn’s body swallowing her whole, amongst the shadows creeping out of the cracks in the cement and into the corner of her eye, all she could think was that this really suited her. Evelynn looked good in anything and in any way.

“Why are you here, Evelynn?” Akali’s tone was meant to hold some sort of leverage over her, to hide the intent, but any such design had been long lost to a primal, barely human instinct. And, besides, Evelynn knew better.

“You’re asking the wrong question, darling.” The last word was inhaled, and her voice shifted to a higher pitch. It was a tease, and Akali ate it up as if she had spent years starving, her eyes never once stopping their stalking of Evelynn’s tongue deliberately tracing out the words into thin air, with saliva. “‘Why are _you_ here’, is the better question.”

“You said it yourself, didn’t you? That I could tell? You couldn’t stop looking at me.”

“But that isn’t all, is it?”

Evelynn had no intention of backing off. When Akali cast her gaze aside, shifting slightly, she pulled her back in, and from then, held her tightly in her grasp. Akali seemed to understand the message despite its subtlety, eyes flashing up, and she murmured quietly.

“I wanted you to look closer.”

It was then that her lips broke into a smile, and Evelynn laughed lowly, the sound morphing into a moan she growled out through bared teeth. They flashed brightly in the dark, her face darkening in contrast, and for a moment, that was all Akali could see. Her own reflection seemed to be reflected in them, the jitter of her shoulders mirrored in that of the immaculate enamel, which vibrated faintly when Evelynn’s jaw was clenched shut, keeping locked within its hold something so murderous it needed to be contained with utmost care. Not for much longer though.

“Then, show me your real face.” The command was clear, her voice distinctly harsh against the paper-white silence that had blanketed itself over the parkade, and the shadowy mist rose and rose, now hanging above the mingled frames of their bodies, above their knotted limbs, over Akali’s head. It clung to them like the tentacles of an otherworldly creature, slithering straight out of hell, and Akali could feel it wriggling up her legs, climbing up her abdomen, her arms and shoulders, until she had been swallowed up completely by its dark flames. Except there was nothing there, nothing aside from Evelynn’s hand against her cheek. Just that was enough to keep Akali raised on the tips of her toes.

Nuzzling her face into Evelynn’s palm, Akali pressed delicate kisses to the silken skin, and as she did so, everything began to warp, shifting and changing. The whites of her eyes, previously so lucid, were tainted black, the stain diffusing like drops of blood in water. Her pupil thinned into a horizontal slit, then swiveling ninety degrees, pointing north from south, akin to the needle of a compass. It locked into place like a key, and from behind it, the beast raised its foot and stepped into the darkness.

The temperature between them culminated, Akali’s breath now so hot it snaked out in a trail of steam, bending the air around to its will, and she flashed her teeth through the gap between her lips. They stretched out and grew, tips thinning out into serrated points, and from above and below the arcade, two sets of fangs grew out past all the other teeth, meeting at the middle before curling outwards. From within, her tongue unfurled in all its mighty length, growing longer as it did so and splitting at a juncture. It reared its two-headed body before Evelynn, who settled on the two silver orbs twinkling in the darkness, her own eyes thinning out in delight. From above Akali’s angled eyebrows, two horns sprouted out of her forehead, one on each side, curving up and back towards her, like two perfectly symmetrical sickles, keen at the ends. In the same fashion, her ears grew longer and pointed, and so did her nails, which now rivaled Evelynn’s own claw rings, though they were still shorter.

Once the metamorphosis had expired, Akali’s new image settling on old bones, she peered up at Evelynn obediently, but with great expectation. She sought approval from beneath her eyelids, searching for it with such ambition and desperation that Evelynn could hardly refuse.

“How truly beautiful.” She crooned, running her fingertips over all of Akali, caressing the points of her fangs, which slipped out from under her closed lips, and the silhouette of her horns, admiring their boney roughness. “Such a pity, to have to keep all of _this_ hidden. But having others ogle you would displease me far more.”

“How did you know?”

“How could I not? My eyes have seen you as you have always been.” Leaning closely, Evelynn pressed a loud and squeaky smooch onto her lips, an uncharacteristic gesture that had Akali blushing softly. After pulling back, Evelynn licked her lips at something unseen, some far off fantasy she was caught on. She brought her hands to her cheeks, feigning bashfulness, as if someone like her could ever feel shy. With a purr, she spoke enthusiastically, words light and voice skipping circles around Akali in excitement. “To think I would find a Hannya! _Here_ , of all places. I’ve always wondered what getting fucked by one would be like.”

Akali pulled away defensively, mostly on instinct, the tips of her ears tinted rouge by the unseen kisses of Evelynn’s lips still so close to hers, and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, attempting to put some semblance of distance between them.

“You say that so easily.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” But Evelynn was past playing. She closed the gap, her lips now resting on Akali’s hand. “There’s no need to be ashamed.”

“Says the succubus.”

“Guilty as charged.” Evelynn smirked sympathetically. Their eyes locked onto each other, Evelynn’s patient but compelling, beckoning her to take the next step forward, and Akali’s rippling beneath the unrelenting force of the tempest. Her defenses had crumbled away, corroded by the violence of the storm, falling apart in shards of rock.

What was the harm in messing around? The damage had been done, and, if anything, she at least wanted the battle scars to attest to her affair with a succubus.

When Akali picked her off the hood, one arm firm beneath her ass, the other soft against her back, Evelynn didn’t need verbal confirmation. The car clicked open with a short beep, and Akali slipped them into the passenger seat, Evelynn beneath her. She rested awkwardly on top, her knee digging into the seat for balance, hands frenzied to _get to it already._

At least, exposing Evelynn was no chore at all. She was barely wearing anything to begin with, but even the clothes she _did_ have on were barely there. So, once Akali undid the clasps of her skirt and pulled the top over her chest, they were good to go. It’s not like Evelynn needed to be completely naked. Akali didn’t have the patience for that, and Evelynn definitely didn’t seem to mind. She was the last person Akali would peg as a foreplay enthusiast.

Her breasts rolled from underneath the tightness of the fabric, hanging heavily with a slight bounce, plump flesh so very appetizing to Akali’s eyes. The rosiness of her skin, budding nipple perking up at the sudden change in temperature, hair prickling up at the edge of the tremors, of the shivers of her spine, ebbing and flowing with her breath and the coolness of the leather. In that instance, of legs and arms mingling struggling to settle in against each other, in that instance, Akali realized Evelynn was going to be her magnum opus. Because she was a canvas waiting to be torn apart, to be stained in purples and pinks, in hot white spilling, dripping down the seat. She was soft linen, waiting to be fingered, to be felt up by Akali, asking to be broken in.

_Beckoning, beckoning._

Akali relished it in the time it took her to blink, to inhale sharply, to bite down on her tongue, scrape the metal balls against her fangs. She relished it for a second before it was over in a flash.

A flash of Evelynn’s canines.

And then, Akali was in her lap, claws dragging up and down along the edges of her torso. They were soft at first, then rough with revenge, revenge for all of Evelynn’s teasing, the goading touches and all the provocations. This was payback for the knowing glances, the persistence of her caresses, the neverending games, waiting to be caught in the act. Tonight was just another example that Evelynn always got what she wanted, but maybe the reward was handsome enough to warrant the loss.

At long last, Akali rested her hands on Evelynn’s waist, pressing down on her. She leaned in, kissing trails up her collarbones, along her jaw, her tongue finishing it off, and then Akali set to work on claiming territory. She bit, pulling and sucking, drawing blood up until Evelynn’s skin lit up with bruises. Her fangs settled against Evelynn’s neck, brushing against it, and each time they did, she would moan lowly, her chest rumbling against Akali’s.

“Be a doll and get on with the show, will you?” Evelynn’s voice was the tip of a feather tickling Akali’s ear. It made her stomach roll, the urgency painful and only growing harder to bear.

She brought her hands up, spreading them thin along the top of Evelynn’s ribcage, beneath her breasts, which rested in the curvature between Akali’s thumb and index finger. Pushing upwards, she held them there and bent down low enough so her lips could reach one of Evelynn’s nipples, and Akali’s tongue came undone. It unfurled, leaving forking trails of saliva, and after flicking up and down a few times, it came to a stop, resting its two heads on either side of her nipple, cradling it in the middle. The other one was left to the deft work of the tips of her claws, grazing lightly, then pinching, rolling it raw under her fingertips. Akali loved breasts because _who the hell doesn’t_ , she made sure Evelynn knew it well.

As Akali teased and roughened up her breasts, leaving marks on every stretch of skin she could get her hands on, Evelynn rewarded her with an infernal choir of praises, her voice never once stopping. And, for a brief moment, Akali thought nobody would have to even walk by the car to hear them. They could just listen from any of the lower levels. The sweet hum-turned-melody elicited by Akali’s movements only spurred her on. When Evelynn gasped, she pressed on, moving along. When she fell into the steady rhythm of moans coalescing at a crescendo, peaking in waves, Akali knew to pause and persevere, at least until the dwindling of Evelynn’s voice signalled that it was time to move on.

If Akali were the one leading, she would have kept like that for a while longer, kept Evelynn on her toes just long enough for her legs to start trembling, maybe even give in, but she wasn’t. She was being led through and through by Evelynn, even during those moments where Akali thought that maybe, just maybe, she had the upper hand. In all earnest, she was at the mercy of Evelynn, of her body, squirming beneath, hips rolling against Akali; of her hands steadfast across her back, holding her down, pulling her up, tugging her in whichever direction she was needed; and of her alluring voice, Akali’s own name dangling off of Evelynn’s tongue like bait above the water. It was hard to believe that someone getting fucked could have such a pull on the one fucking, but that’s just how it was between them. Evelynn could always relay her orders via moaning.  

Soon enough, Akali was pulled off by Evelynn’s fingers pinching her neck, as if she was some stray cat getting a little too cozy. She had pushed her luck a little too hard.

“That pretty mouth of yours isn’t just for show, right?” Evelynn tilted her head inquisitively, and her eyes sparkled and gleamed as if they were the only source of light left in the world, as if they were all Akali could still see. “You won’t mind putting it to good use?”

Undoubtedly, her voice raised in pitch near the end of the sentence. It sounded like a question, and read like a question, but that was the last thing it was. Evelynn cupped her blushing cheek, thumb affectionately stroking it from under her claws, the tips of which threatened to pierce her skin. It was a double-edged message. Her patience was wearing thin.

“If that’s what you want.” With a nod, Akali climbed out of her lap, _so very compliant,_ and by the looks of Evelynn’s smirk, smug to the very nerves beneath her gums, her actions had greatly pleased.

To say that sitting like that, Akali’s back curving to fit into the space beneath the dashboard, spine hitting the glove compartment, was uncomfortable would be an understatement. It was a position that would haunt her in the soreness of her muscles for days to come. But, at that time, it was the last thing on her mind, which was already haunted by the figure of Evelynn pinned down by her own lust.

Her face was flush between Evelynn’s thighs, the smell of lush honey seeping out of her flesh, wafting through the air for a short distance before reaching Akali, who could only inhale and exhale with a sigh. She felt warm, cradled between so much skin and somehow-still-too-much-clothing, and her mouth watered, saliva pooling at the root of her tongue, swelling in volume with each and every one of Akali’s Evelynn-plagued thoughts.

It was overwhelming.

So, since she was already suffocating, Akali figured it was best to do so with purpose. Pressing her face against the roughness of Evelynn’s lingerie, lace grazing her, she tongued at the fabric, desperate for the hotness of her flesh, clitoris rigid, labias soft. Akali sucked at the saccharine sweetness, too thin and fleeting on her tongue, where not even two heads could gather enough to satisfy her. Evelynn gasped and moaned lowly from above, one hand burying itself into Akali’s hair, tugging and pressing down all at once, the other wrapping around a horn, holding onto it.

“Good girl, Akali. Just like that.”

The encouragement wasn’t necessary, but it definitely did not go unappreciated, not when Akali could feel herself grow wetter, her own underwear growing damper. The thought of sparing one of her hands to reach down, to slip past the waistband of her pants, to settle on her own throbbing, passed her mind as quickly as the thought of Evelynn’s displeasure did. This wasn’t the time for it.

So, Akali licked at the fabric, licked at the skin, all her teeth adding just another dimension to the act, a prick here, a nibble there. She persisted on Evelynn’s clitoris, tongue swirling around it, lips sucking and tugging, and when she had had enough of the lace and its scratching, she tugged the panties to the side and carried on just like before.

Her hands slipped beneath Evelynn’s thighs, pulling her down, angling her body so that there was no more doubt that Akali would ever get to taste all of it at once. And, also, to alleviate some of the strain on her neck, if only for a minute. While her claws tore into her, shredding the muscle, leaving bleeding pathways parallel to one another and only sometimes crossing, Akali wore Evelynn down with her mouth until she was a giggling, moaning mess, dripping wetness down the edge of Akali’s bottom lip. Only then did she finally push inside, wet muscle converging and splitting at the tip, drilling into Evelynn with the same lack of mercy she had previously shown. She dug deeply, searching for the best spots, the ones that had Evelynn wriggling and twisting for more, but then Akali learned that there were none. From the tips of her toes to the marrow of her bones, Evelynn’s entire body was fair game, and if Evelynn was _made_ to get fucked, Akali was _made_ to fuck her. A match made in the hellish confines of a parkade.

It was nice; having her shove Akali’s bobbing head back down as soon as it came up, making it well-known that she _needed_ it, or having her tug on Akali’s horn, pushing her body flush against her mouth. It was nice to know that she _needed_ Akali, and that she wasn’t about to let go of her without a fight.

Still, this meant Evelynn was going to get herself off swiftly, and Akali wished it would have lasted longer.

She could feel Evelynn’s muscles tighten around her tongue, pulsating with each flick, every time Akali prodded and rubbed at the ribbing of her vagina. And, just in case that wasn’t enough for her to tell, Evelynn made sure to let her know, hand tugging viciously at her hair, fingers digging into her scalp.

“I’m real close, darling. Don’t stop.”

Evelynn’s head fell back against the headrest, rolling to the side as her mouth fell open and gaped wide. From then on, Evelynn’s voice leaked loosely, just like the rest of her, and when she came, she bucked up into Akali, pumping herself and fucking into her mouth while she laughed a most cruel and torturous sound before collapsing.

As she lay there, splayed against the tanned leather, a heaving mess of scattered flesh, Akali thought that this truly was her masterpiece.

Her own hunger had subsided enough for her to be able to wipe at her mouth and start thinking about how she was going to get out of there, but the wetness remained, and there was little doubt that Akali wouldn’t fix that later. Yet, for now, getting out before things got too awkward was her top priority. That, and the soreness had started to overshadow her lust. Surely, Evelynn would not be opposed to ending on that note, would she?

But when Akali reached for the door, she was stopped midway by the firm grip of a steady hand on hers, chastising her.

“Now, now. You don’t think I’m about to let you off the hook with just that?” There was a tint of laughter in her voice, and Akali cocked her brows.

“You don’t have to worry about me. It’s been a long night.”

“I’m not _worried_ about you, dear. Consider your wish granted. I’m about to watch you more closely than ever.” She was back, and stronger than before. “You know where I live. I’ll meet you there.”

Once her grip opened up and Akali was free, it was Evelynn who opened the door and ushered her out. By then, she was already pulling herself back together, fastening the snaps on her skirt.

“You’re a real handful, know that?” Akali was beat, but she chuckled in earnest.

“ _Multiple_ , in fact. You don’t happen to have more than two, do you? ” Pausing briefly with a laugh, she scooted over to the driver seat. “But hurry on. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Akali only shook her head in response, then closing the door with a soft thud, and as she heard the engine roar alive, watching Evelynn fade into the distance, she echoed her laughter while walking to her bike.

Evelynn was out of sight, but still very much on her mind. And maybe that wasn’t all bad.

There was still some time until midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrysler and Happy "Monster Girl Cunnilingus" Day from yours truly 🖤


End file.
